


以和为贵（二）

by 25684wujinan



Category: all大龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25684wujinan/pseuds/25684wujinan





	以和为贵（二）

晰哥扔下石块，冲龙儿招招手：“过来。”

那石头十几分钟前砸中大D的后脑勺，并对他进行了数十次的击打，此时沾着粘糊糊的血和浆，滚到河里，瞬间浮起一蓬血色的雾。

石头看着是干净了，可他知道，一些粘腻的污渍，还是会牢牢附着在缝隙中，洗也洗不掉，日积月累，化成一体。

它永远不干净。

龙儿停在原地，脸上露出迟疑慌张害怕的表情，他糯糯道：“晰哥...”

晰哥很耐心地说：“咪惊，佢死了。”

我怕的是你呀，龙儿想。

他走过去，默默看着晰哥的脸。

他在颤抖，大D的尸体就在一旁，龙儿转身就能摸到一手的血，这应该让人不安。龙儿想，他眼里流转出一汪的水，惊惧的眼神让人想起被献祭的羔羊，是临死前无助的颤抖。

他不知道的是，他这么做的时候，眼底仍会闪动着一丝微妙的，戏谑的，妖异的光。

就好像在说：“我根本不怕你，你来呀。”

 

晰哥近乎痴迷的看着他。

他的情人是个不择手段的小美人，他享受着他的美貌他的身体的时候，仍要打起十二分精神，防止他怀里的毒蛇咬自己一口。

他爱这危险的美。

龙儿低下身，张开湿润的嘴巴伺候晰哥的阴茎，光裸的后背流下一片温热的淋漓，他知道那是大D的血。

 

晰哥看到郑云龙的时候，郑云龙已经不是学生仔了，学生仔不挣钱，他做家教，教学生，学生叫他小郑老师。

可港岛物价逆天，家教也不能维持生活，于是他去酒吧驻唱，白天便开始犯困，学生写着作业，写一会，看他一眼，发现他已经睡着。他的脸色总是苍白的，困倦的，偶尔打哈欠，眼睛里一层水汽，睫毛也被打湿了，又温顺，又靡丽。

少年就趴在一旁看他，眼睛里是藏不住的欢喜。

 

救小太子那事是偶然，却有刻意。小太子回头看他，楞一愣，然后迅速被手下簇拥到一旁。

酒吧灯光下的郑云龙，穿白衬衫，牛仔裤，冲他一笑。

一笑花开。

 

实在是，太过漂亮了。

太漂亮的人，是不真实的，也是短命的。

张超想起早逝的老母曾经这么和他说过。

“所以你咪畀我带返嚟一个祸水一样嘅媳妇，老老实实平平凡凡嘅最好。”

那他妈有什么意思？

他就只喜欢这一款的罢了，如同你隔着窗户把五个手指一齐拍在冬天的窗户上，试图去触摸那些绽放着的窗花。

然而它们却是结在外面的。

可笑死了，你永远够不着，哪怕就隔着这么一层玻璃。

小太子是站在屋外的那一个，而郑云龙却是这屋里人。

可惜屋中人只留下了五个水汽结成的不长寿的指印。至于屋外人，在这半米距离内进退两难。

 

郑云龙被绑住了双手，嘴里胡乱塞了团毛巾一样的东西，他的双脚用两条铁链吊着弯曲到了胸前。

王晰用手抓住他的脚踝，把手捅进他的后穴里。

郑云龙被下了淫药，肉洞里不停地往出吐着水，已然是个能直接插入的状态。

他万万没想到会被强奸。

他的设想，只是通过小太子进入黑道，以牟取自己想要的信息。

他万万没想到王晰会这么狠。

王晰在他的小穴里玩了一阵，用沾着粘液的手拍拍他的脸：“你真漂亮，我很喜欢你。”

然后他伸手扯出了堵在他嘴里的那团布。

带了一片粘连的津液。

“呸。狗杂种。”郑云龙露出了一个狠绝的微笑，张口就骂。

王晰笑了笑，用白玉做的毛笔杆捅进他的嘴里，捅出带着血腥的痛苦呻吟。

他用毛笔强奸他的嘴。

他的自尊被打破，他的羞耻被撕扯，他的贞操被抛弃。

 

王晰提起鸡巴操了进去。

他握住郑云龙的腰，发狠地一个劲猛顶，又伸出舌头去舔那战栗着的乳尖。

“啊…你…滚…”

郑云龙被春药带得起了反应，满洞的淫水随着抽插而溅了出来，甚至飞到了王晰脸上。

王晰把郑云龙对折到最大程度，郑云龙的阴茎甚至能怼到自己的脸上，朝天的穴肉里还插着狰狞过分的性器。

他绝望的溢出生理泪水。

他不是不知道某些男人们对他的欲望，他们曾说他天生就是个挨操的胚子，狠狠地捏着他的屁股告诉他你长这么漂亮不就是被玩的吗。

后来那些男的自然没有什么好下场。

他就是这么个锋利脆弱的美法，比冰山的尖角还刁钻，谁碰谁死，全他妈去死。

到底还是存着为一个人“守身如玉”的妄想。

然而那些男人的话还是应验了，他现在正被压在床上干得一塌糊涂。

王晰把郑云龙翻过来让他跪在床上，粗大的鸡巴毫不留情地进出。

“呜…嗯…”

他的手还被绑着，姿势极其别扭。

“你这个…王八蛋。”

王晰捅得很深，再退出来，再捣进去。

王晰抓着他头发，像驯狗一样操他，每一下都顶在最深处，疼痛让他恍惚。

“我是王八蛋吗？”

“不…不是…啊…”

春药的药效发挥，郑云龙情不自禁地摆着屁股。

“那我是谁…”

“嗯啊…哥…哥哥…”

“宝贝，你可真乖。”

郑云龙此刻彻底失了心神，乖乖挨着操。

王晰解开铐子，一拎把他抱到身上，鸡巴捅在前列腺上。

“啊啊…”

郑云龙在王晰身上上下颠簸着，“乖孩子，你要听话。”

这句话撤回了他的理智。

他勉强提起神，和窗户外咬着牙看他的小太子对视。

他哭了。

他一字一顿地冲小太子做口型：

“我——恨——你。”

郑云龙说，他的小穴还被操得哗哗流水。

 

王晰要他成为一只皮毛漂亮，牙齿锋利，却不能对主人露爪子的小母猫。

 

他久久不去教课，学生担心他，电话打了一遍又一遍。

最后一遍的时候电话被王晰接起来了。

 

“等一下，试一试整只手都塞进去好不好？”王晰温柔地问。    
   
王晰手底下的龙儿开始剧烈颤抖，嘴巴里嗯嗯唔唔地小狗一样哭叫，同时小小的肉穴也痉挛不止，一片鲜红的玫瑰花瓣黏在鲜红的穴口，一颤一颤的，活了一样，是被精液缠住的一只小蝴蝶。  
   
更多的蝴蝶溺死在龙儿的小肉洞里。他不乖，王晰不打算给他取出来。  

龙儿手臂被别在身后捆着，很疼，长时间保持着翘高屁股脸贴地的姿势，他双腿是酸麻的，屁股也被玩儿得火辣辣的痛——他真的很爱哭，以至于在王晰弄疼他之前，小小的脸侧就积了一摊泪水。  
   
王晰觉得这样的龙儿很可爱，又是他熟悉的那个纯情小婊子了。    
   
   
王晰躺下身，环抱龙儿，轻轻咀嚼龙儿的小耳朵，从耳廓到耳垂都弄出来漂亮的红痕。龙儿眼神还是迷蒙散乱的，下意识把脸往王晰胸肌上贴，又要缩进怀里。   
   
“跪回去。”  

龙儿不往王晰怀里拱了，他要跑。王晰没拦着龙儿，他侧躺着欣赏，龙儿从这个角度看像王晰养的一只小淫兽，吃力地摇晃着屁股在挣扎着爬，屁股瓣之间小口还在红彤彤地淌着精淌着水。光屁股的绑着手臂的龙儿能跑到哪里去呢？这是龙儿的家，更别提龙儿几乎是被干瘸了的。  

王晰欣赏够了，起身几步走到楼梯口，龙儿是费劲力气才爬到这里，此时是一动也不能动了，小脸压在地板上，肩膀一耸一耸。王晰掐住龙儿的细脚踝轻轻松松往回拖，龙儿呜呜咽咽地说什么，王晰把他翻过来才听清是“哥哥我错了，求求你求求你……我受不了了。”  

龙儿的膝盖红彤彤的，是不太能跪的样子，王晰又扒开屁股看那个小小的肉洞，又红又肿，王晰拿舌尖碰一下，龙儿抖得不成样子。  

这小少爷真是娇。  

王晰把龙儿抱上沙发，终于给他松了绑，又叫他不要乱动，转身进了卧室。龙儿很乖地一动不动，等着王晰回来后的拥抱。  

龙儿等来了几枚跳蛋。  

王晰已经射在龙儿身体里几次，看着龙儿在沙发上扭，屌又翘了起来。龙儿的屁股上覆着层薄汗，白亮亮的带着指头印，衬托出中间一朵翕动的红艳小花，那内里延伸出来一根细长的线，线在抖，龙儿的屁股也在抖，不难想象屁股里面有怎样的泥泞与糟糕。    
   
龙儿从王晰给他塞跳蛋就没再求饶，只是喘息里夹带着几声哭泣与浪叫。王晰拍拍龙儿的脸，说他是个乖宝宝，说话间用龟头抵在穴口，乖宝宝瞬间就不乖了。  

龙儿急切地去亲王晰，捧自己胸前的软肉去磨蹭王晰的胸口，“哥哥……哥哥弄这个，……龙儿下面不行了”，说完就呜呜哭。  

王晰搂着龙儿吭哧吭哧地笑，哪儿那么容易坏啊，他说。而且你这小奶子，还真不乐意搞。王晰颇为嫌弃地拧弄几下红肿的乳头。龙儿的一对白嫩小兔子的确还没发育好，即使被他努力拢着，也不能够埋住多一半王晰的大屌。  

“给哥哥舔一舔。”王晰一把将龙儿拎到身上，脸蛋贴着他的大宝贝，湿漉漉的屁股蹭在他胸口，他把跳蛋啵的一声拔出来，捅进去手指来弄。  

龙儿很努力，即使被王晰玩屁股玩到从喉咙溢出哀叫，也勾着小舌头从上到下舔着吸着，他尝试按王晰上次教的做一次深喉，成功把自己呛到了。王晰笑得不行，揉揉龙儿毛茸茸地脑袋，让他慢慢舔就好。  

说实在的，龙儿的口活并不令人满意，王晰盘算着怎样也要再干他屁股一回。他享受着龙儿滑嫩的小舌头，手指捻弄龙儿果冻一样软熟甜美的肠肉，又看见了地板上蔫兮兮的那束花。  

王晰觉得很有意思。  

那是一大束白百何，中间一朵玫瑰很是娇艳。喏，大概是唯一的爱，天真圣洁之类的意思，多半是那个小朋友自己拼凑的。王晰不太懂花语。王晰从龙儿抽搐的屁股里拔出手指来，带出湿淋淋水声，他又把龙儿玩到高潮一次。    
   
王晰只觉得这束花倒是很像龙儿被操开了的屁股，那朵红玫瑰让他拆分开来，伴着龙儿的哭叫声，一瓣一瓣塞进肚子里。    
   
王晰帮着龙儿转了个方向，趴在他腿上。龙儿没松嘴，一心一意地吮着，很乖的样子，睫毛泛着水光。   
   
“哥哥今天请了你的学生来家里玩。”  

龙儿不吭声，只是抬眼泪汪汪地看王晰，嗯嗯唔唔地发出小动物似的声儿。王晰知道这是龙儿被他操狠了，真正意识不清了。可看着还是很可爱，龙儿是个好孩子。  

 

小郑老师的学生很会写作文，他的周记里写小郑老师像童话里的王子，像透明的水晶石，像海盗藏在沉船里的奇珍异宝，像天上最最洁白松软的云朵。    
   
他洁白松软的云朵此时湿成一团，吸饱了精液，正啧啧有声地舔吮着男人的几把。    
   
门铃响了几声，男孩子清亮好听的声音在门外响起来，喊着小郑老师我给你带了奶油小蛋糕。  

王晰勾过来遥控器，开了院门，他并没有关上房门。龙儿很迷茫地眨眨眼睛，粘液淌过肿得嘟嘟的嘴唇。王晰又被龙儿的样子逗笑了——他现在很愉悦，觉得龙儿全身上下都可爱极了。  

王晰掐住龙儿的腰将他提起来，用肉穴对着他的屌压下去，一寸一寸一直到最底部，龙儿发出来悠长甜腻的叫声，这叫声让那双球鞋僵硬地定在了门外。门缝里露出来男孩惊慌的脸。   
   
龙儿向后仰着脸靠在王晰肩头，小小的颤动的喉结像颗酸甜的果实。他浑身都湿透了，充斥着淫欲的味道，性器半软不硬地淌着水，小肉洞被粗大的阴茎一下一下碾进去，每次进入，白嫩嫩的小腹都仿佛能呈现出模糊的轮廓，每次进入他都爽得大声呻吟。长时间的玩弄使痛感麻痹，龙儿只觉得舒服。  

晰哥喜欢龙儿做个诚实的孩子，于是他哽咽地喊哥哥，好舒服，好爽，哥哥再用力些，哭腔破碎着，很诱人。  

王晰伺候着龙儿，喊他宝贝，间或对着门外的男生微笑。他觉得这个男生看起来确实很帅，清秀，眼睛明亮，长得就像是会被龙儿这张脸勾引来的模样。龙儿之前抱着一大束鲜花回家，可惜龙儿这会儿还是个小傻瓜，他没懂他可爱学生的用意，也没什么机会懂了。  

他同他的学生见面，开开心心地吃掉了学生送的巧克力，喝掉了奶茶，嘴唇变得滋味甜腻。再后来，美丽的玫瑰花被塞进了小屁股里，被捣成了玫瑰酱。龙儿来不及懂得少年人的懵懂羞涩。  

王晰的笑落在于男生眼里大概非常恐怖，他清秀的脸变得惨白，双眼通红，却像被定住了似的无法动弹。王晰操着怀里的龙儿，对着男生撑起的裤裆扬了扬下巴，男生最终也没推开那扇门，白着一张脸跑走了。  

昂贵的小蛋糕落在门外，那是龙儿最喜欢的黄桃口味。    
 

男生的离开好像带走了什么，又增加了什么。  

龙儿垂下头去，眼神幽冷，漆黑，不太像一个被干傻了的乖孩子。   
   
你真脏啊。  

他对自己说。    
   
   
倘若他此时与王晰双眼对上，也许说不上谁更变态一些。    
 

 

人真是个适者生存的生物，郑云龙刚进这座宅邸的时候还什么也不知道，冰冷的器械让他恐惧颤抖，王晰捏开他的嘴，强行灌进去带着腥气的精。他的下面充满了粘腻的卵，这让他惊惧到干呕，几乎以为自己怀孕了。      
   
戴着雪白手套的人凑到他耳旁，笑意殷然：你真漂亮。    
   
随即他给了郑云龙重重的一个耳光。    
   
   
美丽需要痛苦浇灌。    
   
   
之后呢，他便学会从施虐中寻找快感了。    
   
 

   
他温暖的肠子里装着精装着血，还曾经装过各种奇怪的玩意。    
   
现在它被带着血的手指搅弄，被粗大的阴茎抽插，然后它开始抽搐，开始痉挛，开始有生命般蠕动吸吮。    
   
龙儿胳膊撑在地上，粗糙沙石把娇贵皮肤磨出了血，蛇信触到的乳尖，一滴鲜血摇摇欲坠。    
   
   
大D血肉模糊的脸就在自己不远，那凸出的眼球还死不瞑目，龙儿在那扩散的瞳孔里看到自己淫荡的脸。    
   
   
真可惜，龙儿想，死得太早了，他还什么都没来得及做呢。    
 


End file.
